1st Party Equipment and Item Changes
The following are changes implemented to certain Paizo pieces of equipment and magic items, as well as some changes to the crafting system. Specific Item Rules Impact If Gravity Bow is used in place of Lead Blades this weapon property can be added to bows, crossbows, or their ammunition. Firearms Use the Emerging Guns rules. Coldwarp Key The major creation ability of this rod can create base metal items using the normal limitations of mundane crafting per day (100gp x effective Ranks in the appropriate Craft skill). Since the metals are drawn up from the underground locale, you do not need to expend the normal 30% cost in raw materials. ' 'Vest of Stable Mutations This vest removes the penalty to physical ability scores caused by cognatogen as well. ' Constructs Characters with the Craft Construct feat, or the wealth to pay another PC for a construct are limited in the constructs that they can bring with them to sessions. The CR of any construct that a PC brings with them to a session must be within the ECL bracket of the session (a level 5 character that somehow got an adamantine golem would not be able to take it on their 3-7 level adventure). Multiple constructs follow the rules for adding CRs together when determining how many you can bring with you (e.g. two constructs of the same CR are equal to one construct of that CR + 2). When modifying a construct to increase one of it's ability scores, you are limited to increasing each ability score by +10.' ' '''Potions Potions can be designed as splash potions. When designed in this way, they can be thrown as ranged touch attacks in order to affect the target of the attack with the contained spell. Additionally, splash potions can be crafted using spells that affect an area. When these are thrown, instead the potion is thrown at the intended origin point of the area spell. Alchemical Formulae potions are also available to be purchased. ' Inscribe Magical Tattoo and Craft Shadow Piercing In addition to the Magical Tattoos and Shadow Piercings presented, you may convert any wondrous item into a Tattoo or Piercing that takes up the same tattoo or piercing body slot that the item would normally take up. If there is no corresponding tattoo body slot, then it cannot be made into a tattoo or piercing. This increases the cost of the magic item by x1.5 rather than by x2.' ' 'Specific Spells Fabricate and similar abilities For the purposes of downtime Fabricate takes 2 hours and can only produce up to your Maximum Daily Mundane Crafting Capacity. ''' '''Mundane Crafting' You may craft mundane items at a rate of 100 gp x Effective Skill Ranks in Crafting Skill per day. Features and effects that would reduce crafting times are ruled as multipliers to the above crafting rate. 'Any feats that add a bonus to crafting are considered additional ranks for the purposes of progress per day. '''You need only spend 30% of the item’s final gp price in raw materials. 'You may spend up to your effective ranks in the used Craft in Labor Capital to enhance your crafting speed. Every Labor you spend adds 20 gp to the amount of gp progress you make in a day. 'You may craft any number of items per day, so long as you craft no more than the above limits on gp per day. 'Note: You may not use the Instant Alchemy ability for mundane crafting with downtime. Swift alchemy does not let you craft any additional items in a day either (but does free up your day for more roleplay opportunities). 'Magic Item Crafting 'Base DC The base DC to craft a magic item is 10 + the items Caster Level. ' Spell-Trigger and Spell-Completion Items you must have the Prerequisite spells available to your character via spellcasting, spell-like abilities, or class features. ' Magic Items that are not Potions, Spell-Trigger and Spell-Completion Items If a player doesn't possess the prerequisite spell then they may still craft the item by increasing the crafting DC by 3x the spell's level (Min 1 for cantrips) using the spells lowest class spell level as its basis. A Character with Master Craftsman and 5 levels in caster classes in 1 of their class tracks may do so at 2x the spell's level instead. ' Bypassing Caster Level To bypass the caster level prerequisite of an item requires an increase to the DC of the check equal to 2x the amount by which the caster level of the item exceeds your own (e.g. a character with a 7 caster level would increase the spellcraft DC by 6 to craft an item with a caster level requirement of 10). Combining items uses the highest caster level between the items. ''' '''Bypassing Alignment You may bypass alignment prerequisites to Craft or Modify an item, Magic or Mundane, with up to ONE different alignment than your own by increasing the DC by 10. This means good characters cannot make or modify evil items. Evil characters cannot make or modify good items. Chaotic characters cannot make or modify lawful items. Lawful characters cannot make or modify evil items. And True Neutral characters may cannot make or modify items that align to the corners of the alignment grid. Bypassing Feats/Race/Alignment/Other You may bypass Feat/Class/Race/Other prerequisites by increasing the DC by 10. This does not allow you to bypass item creation feats. 'Rush and Crafting Speed Increases Accelerated Crafting increases DC by 5 and does not reduce the crafting time to 4 hours, but instead allows you to craft an additional 1,000 gp (or your altered base crafting speed) worth of magic items. Features and effects that would reduce crafting times are ruled as multipliers and follow the next rule. 'Multipliers to magic item crafting speed are not multiplied together. Instead, they grant an additional amount of gp worth of magic item crafting per day equal to the amount of extra gp they would normally grant, assuming 1,000 gp worth of item crafting. For instance, if you had an ability that doubled the amount of magic item crafting you could do in a day, instead you would be able to craft an additional 1,000 gp in magic items. If you also had an ability that increased your crafting speed by 50%, you would be able to craft an additional 500 gp worth of magic items (50% of 1,000), which would add up to 2,500 gp in magic item crafting. ' '''Formula A Player must post their crafting formula when crafting an item. '''The formula should be detailed in full as follows WITH MODIFIER'S NAMES NEXT TO THEIR MODIFIER VALUE. ETC = Et cetera = any other factors in your formula i am not listing every possible factor, fill out your own formula appropriately with all relevant factors. '- 'Game Dates: Start ?? of ??? - Completion ?? of ??? 'ITEM NAME: 'DC = 10 + ? (Spell Level) + ? (Spell Level Bypass) + ? (Spell Bypass: Spell Name) + ETC 'Check = ? (Take 10 or Roll) + ? (Ranks) + ? (Class Skill) + ? (Trait: 1,2) + ? (Class Feature: Name) + ETC 'Speed per day = 1000 + ? (Rush) + ? (Coop) + ? (Class Feature Name) + ? (FCB) + ETC ''''Crafting Cost = ??? (Item's Crafting Cost) - ??% (Trait) - ?? (Class Feature) - ETC '- This should be posted in #item-creation Fines for falsely crafting an item are on the crafter to pay the difference as if they had bought the item from town to sell to the buyer with all accounted Downtime effectively lost. For downtime tracking of item creation simply claim the days as crafting said item in #downtime ' Magic Capital You may utilize Magic capital to further speed up crafting. In a similar way to using Labor to increase progress on mundane items, you may spend Magic capital to gain additional progress per day. For each Magic spent you make an additional 100 gp worth of progress towards completion of the item. This does not contribute towards the crafting cost of the item (you are still required to pay 50% of the market price of the item you wish to craft in actual gp). ''' '''Crafting per day' You may craft any number of items per day, so long as you craft no more than the above limits on gp per day. ' '''Magical Plants Since Magical Plants require 1 week per 1,000 gp in the Market cost, there are some changes to how they are crafted to fit better with our system. After the final market price is determined (minus any material component costs), multiply the total by 7 to determine the 'crafting time' and use your daily crafting gp speed to make progress. This does not increase the actual progress, but rather changes the crafting process into a daily one, rather than weekly. When spending Magic Capital to speed up the crafting process of a magic plant, the Magic Capital contributes an additional 700 gp worth of progress per day, rather than 100 gp. '''This way, if you have left over gold worth of crafting from a given day, you can devote it towards completion of a magical plant, or if a magical plant is completed with some crafting gold left over, it can be devoted towards other magic items. Additionally, factors that increase crafting speed do not need to last for an entire week, nor do you need to devote a week at a time towards crafting. ' Custom Magic Items Only Paizo items, and items found in Category:Magic Items and The Archives of Nethys are allowed. The exceptions to this are staves, variant and upgraded specific weapons and armor, and combined items. * Custom staves can be built to have any spells in them (rather than just the prebuilt staves presented). Use the standard formula for creating custom staves. Existing staves may have spells added to them following the normal pricing rules. The maximum number of charges required for a single spell is 3. * You can craft or buy variant versions of existing Specific Magic weapons, armors, and shields. If the item list a material that material must be used. If no material is listed you may use any material that could normally be used for such an item. Listed base weapons may be swapped for another weapon of the same handiness (differences in handiness due to size do not count), and that belongs to all the same fighter weapon groups as the original weapon. Listed base armor may be swapped for any armor of the same category and material type (you cannot swap a chain shirt for studded leather, or furs for breastplate.) Listed base shields may be swapped for another shield of the same category (Buckler, Light, Heavy, Tower) and similar materials (Wood, Metal, etc). This applies to wondrous items that also function as weapons and armor as well. To determine the price, subtract the mundane item's price and add the new mundane item's price (trading the Short Sword {315gp} on a Clicking Blade to an Adamantine Drow Razor {3025gp} increases the items price by 2715gp. * You can upgrade specific magic weapons, armors, and shields. To determine the price, find the difference between a generic weapon, armor, or shield with the same enhancement bonus and general properties (properties that could be placed on any enhanced weapon, armor, or shield ) and a generic weapon with the upgraded properties that you would like. Then add this difference to the specific magic weapon, armor, or shield. This applies to wondrous items that also function as weapons and armor as well. YOU CANNOT UPGRADE THE UNIQUE MAGIC EFFECT OF A SPECIFIC WEAPON OR ARMOR OTHER THAN TO RAISE THE CASTER LEVEL FOR UNLISTED VARIABLES DETERMINED BY CASTER LEVEL. * You can purchase or craft magic items that combine the abilities of multiple items that would normally take up the same body slot. To determine the price, start with the most expensive item, and then add 1.5 times the cost of every other item to be added. Any items built in this way that exceed 200,000 gp must still be approved.'''Category:Magic Item Category:1st party changes